The parent patent covered several structural features, and structured themselves made using interlocking pultruded composites. The inventor has several other patents along the same lines, the most similar to this invention being U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,620 issued May 2, 1989 for a STRUCTURAL SUPPORT OF INTERLOCKING LATTICE CONSTRUCTION. Less similar structures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,715,513 and 4,809,146 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,726 issued Feb. 12, 1991 on a SUPPORT STAND.
This application is one in a series of applications made on different constructions using pultruded composites which have progressed from the beginning more and more toward large structural units. It is applicant's belief that pultruded composites represent an under developed field of engineering and there are many instances in which steel could be replaced by composites as in some applications composites have qualities superior to those of steel, where weight, corrosion resistance, and insulative properties are required to be enhanced.